Halloween Treats
by Thnx4theGum
Summary: Brennan takes being Booth's "Hamlet of 800 people or less" seriously in this fluffy oneshot.Happy Halloween, everyone!


**Just a fluffly little oneshot. If you like it, leave a review. Happy Halloween!**

**Gum :)**

* * *

Halloween Treats

Life was good, Seeley Booth decided as he settled down on his couch with a beer and flipped on the TV. The other week Bones had picked _him_ over her original date, _Hacker_, to be with her when they honored her latest find and they'd gotten as close as they come to kissing since Caroline last got puckish. This week had been great because his Phillies had stomped the arrogant Yankees in the first game of the World Series, reminding the baseball world that they _were_ the defending champs.

Pedro had just taken the mound when there was a knock on his door.

"It's unlocked," he called to whoever was on the other side.

The doorknob rattled, then turned, opening the door to reveal Bones on the other side; her arms overflowing with papers and charts of some sort.

"Considering all of the times you've chided me for not locking my own door, not to mention the manner in which you were kidnapped, I'm surprised you keep your door unlocked this late at night, Booth."

"Hi to you too, Bones," he grinned as she put her armful of papers down on the floor and sat down on the couch beside him, "You planning to invade Poland or something?"

"Why would I wish to invade a country?" she asked, puzzled, then shook it off, "Actually, I thought it would be prudent to discuss our upcoming plans for the weekend." She picked up one of the charts and unrolled it, "I've taken the liberty of drawing up a plan that will grant us the highest yield for the least amount of traveling, though I suggest we take my vehicle as it is the gas-efficient and I've already plotted the course on my GPS."

It was Booth's turn to be confused, but Bones kept plowing through her plans like he was supposed to know what she was talking about so he sat back for the ride.

"I've also given thought to our attire," she brought out a paper full of lists. "According to my research, people traveling in packs will often dress according to a given theme. This, of course, will limit our options given _my_ outfit, however, the message boards I visited assured me that eight year-old boys seldom have a problem dressing within that genre so Parker-"

"Whoa, back up the soul train there, Bones," he motioned for her to stop. "Why don't you tell me exactly what we're planning here, because so far all I've got is that you want to do something with Parker."

"I'm talking about Halloween, of course," she looked at him like she thought he was an idiot.

The thing about routes and outfits started making sense, "You want to go trick-or-treating with Parker and me?"

"Yes," the excited little girl gleam in her eyes started fading to doubt, "I assumed that it would fall under my purview in my role as your hamlet of eight hundred people or less."

His brain translated that as 'village' and he grinned, nodding, "Oh, yeah, Bones! Sure. We'd love to have you come along."

Her enthusiasm restored, she smiled back at him, "Good. Though perhaps you should inform me of your normal routine so that I can adapt my plans accordingly?"

"Well, 'Becca will take him around their place and then he'll come over here. I don't have a ton of neighbors but we go to a few houses and then come back and pig out on candy and watch _It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown_."

"I believe I saw that once on TV as a child," she nodded seriously, then turned back to her papers, "Well, I had factored in that we would start in my building, then perhaps call on Angela, Hodgins, Cam, my father, and Dr. Sweets, before arriving here, if that would be acceptable?"

"Sounds like fun," he encouraged, "Sweets too, huh?"

"It seemed the kind thing to do to include him," she shrugged.

"It is," he smiled. "Betcha Max loves being included too."

She smiled shyly, but said nothing. He offered her a beer and they watched the rest of the game with her alternately asking questions about what was going on in the game and firming up their plans for Halloween.

At seven o'clock Halloween night, Booth- dressed in a rental Superman costume- and a _very_ excited Parker- dressed like the Martian Manhunter- knocked on Bones' front door. She answered it, already in her Wonder Woman outfit, and welcomed them in. Parker was enthralled with the elaborately carved pumpkin sitting on her kitchen counter and she explained that she had enrolled Angela in helping her decorate this year. Gathering a few things, she strapped on her "Lasso of Truth" and they headed out the door.

Two hours and three very sore sets of feet later, they arrived at Booth's apartment. Parker's huge bag was overflowing with candy from going around Brennan's building and Booth warned him that they would have to keep half of it at his apartment so that Rebecca wouldn't kill them both. Still bouncing around from the sugar high, Parker went on and on about how much he loved going around to all of the squints' houses too. He thought it was funny that Hodgins had carved a row of pumpkins to read 3.14159265 as he'd just learned about _Pi_ in school and he'd loved Max's "volcano" pumpkin that oozed red vinegar and baking soda out of the top.

Bones excused herself to change into the clothes she'd brought over the other day so that she wouldn't have to stay in the uncomfortable costume all night while the Booth boys popped popcorn and got the DVD ready to play. When she came out, Parker dragged her over to the couch and sat himself cozily between the two adults, doling out candy to both of them as the movie began.

"Did you enjoy Halloween, Bones?" Booth asked long after the movie was over as she was getting ready to leave.

"I did, yes," she smiled. "Do you think this was a good 'village' experience for Parker?"

"Definitely," he grinned, "Parker had a blast tonight thanks to you!"

"You were there as well."

Their eyes met, drawing them closer and closer until they were so close he could feel her breath on his face when she exhaled.

"I have a treat for you, Bones," he spoke softly.

"You do?" her eyes widened, mouth forming a perfect little 'O' shape.

He nodded, closing the gap between them and descending on her lips as he had wanted to do down in the Anok exhibit. At first, she stiffened, then almost immediately softened beneath him, bringing her hand up to brush his cheek as the kiss deepened.

He pulled her in for a hug when their lips finally parted, whispering in her ear, "Who says Halloween's just for kids?"


End file.
